For The One I Loved Part I
by Inubabie
Summary: What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- Not all love stories have a happy ending...SessXKag rated M just in case**

**Chapter 1 **

**123456789**

"Lord Sesshomaru, the hanyou is waiting for you downstairs. Will you see him?"

The taiyoukai turned from the window to face the servant.

"Do you know what it is that he wants?"

"I'm sorry milord; he refused to tell anyone but you."

Sesshomaru turned his icy stare back to the window. "Very well, send him up. I assume he is alone?"

"Yes, we made it known his human companions were not welcome on the grounds."

"Very well."

The sparrow youkai left the room quickly, fearing he would anger his master.

Moments later Sesshomaru heard his half brother coming towards the door, cursing and yelling the entire way.

"Look here you, I'm not some piece of trash you can throw around!" The door burst open and in came a fuming Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it would be wise of you to refrain from insulting my servants. I would not stop them from harming you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh, I wouldn't even need Tetsaiga to take on your staff. Anyway, I didn't come here for a fight so don't tempt me to start one."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I think you are the one that should not tempt me."

He turned around to face the hanyou. Inuyasha did not look much like his usual self even if he was trying to sound like it. His hair was dirty and matted, there were scratches all over his face, and there were holes in his clothing. Dark circles had made their home under his pain filled eyes, even more visible against pale, patchy skin.

"Whatever Sesshomaru, I do not have time for this. I came to ask for your help."

"Help? Why would I help you?"

"Because if you help me, I can tell you where Naraku is."

Sesshomaru's eyes squinted with suspicion. "How is it that a low-life hanyou and a group of weaklings have found Naraku, when I haven't been able to find a trace of him for months?"

"My friends don't know about it. Only I do."

"How did you come upon this knowledge?"

"You have to say you'll tell no one. Our family's code will hold you to your honor."

"I will tell no one."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "It happened the last time we battled. Every one else was off fighting other demons while I fought Naraku. When one of his tentacles went through my chest, so did some kind of poison. I can look into Naraku's mind and see where he is at any time. If I do it he does the same. He knows I'll do whatever it takes to find him. If the other's knew they wouldn't want me to use it."

"You are willing to endanger the humans for my help? Would you need some kind of help with the undead priestess?"

"No, it's not for Kikyo. Besides, I'll be away from my friends when I tell you."

Sesshomaru looked over his brother again. If he was lying, Sesshomaru would not hesitate to kill him.

"What do you need help with?"

"It's Kagome. I think she's dying." Inuyasha bowed his head, ears flattening on top of his head.

Sesshomaru held back his look of disgust. This hanyou not only loved on human miko, but two.

"The weak human girl that travels with you?"

"Yes."

"Why not take her to the sister of the dead priestess? I can not cure disease, especially not in humans."

"It's not a disease; at least I don't think it is. I just know that it is hurting her."

"What happened to her?"

"Kikyo came to take the rest of their soul from Kagome. She didn't get all of it, but she got more. Now Kagome's life is hanging on a thread. I thought that because you know so much ancient history, you might know about this. A soul is the same no matter is human or youkai."

Sesshomaru of course didn't agree with this, but went deep into thought instead of pointing this out. He knew there was probably nothing he could do for the wench, but even if she died, he would know where Naraku has been regaining his strength. Giving him the perfect opportunity to strike before Naraku could plan yet another escape.

"Bring her to the southern border of the castle tonight. Mention to no one that she is here. Take your other friends away, so you can tell me Naraku's location at that time."

**123456789**

"Here Kagome, drink this." Sango said. She tipped the cup to help Kagome drink.

"Thank you Sango. Thank all of you for taking such good care of me."

Sango squeezed Kagome's frail hand. "We'd do anything for you."

"Lady Kagome, you've done so much for all of us. We are merely doing the same."

"Still I thank you. Is there any sign of Inuyasha yet?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I just wish he would have said where he's going."

"Get some rest. We'll wake you when he returns."

"Alright." Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag while the others remained sitting around the fire.

Sango ran her hand over Kirara's soft, furry back.

"Sango?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"Will she really be okay?" Sango looked into his worried eyes, and then she glanced at Miroku who nodded.

"We're not sure Shippou. All we can do is hope that Inuyasha can find a way to save her."

**123456789**

Later that night Kagome felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha with his finger over his mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

He lifted her into his arms and road from the camp not stopping until he was a safe distance away.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She asked when they stopped.

"I found someone that might be able to help you. But you'll have to stay with him for a little while."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "And what if he can't? What is I spend the rest of my time away when I should be spending it with all of you and with my family?"

"He will find a way to help you. He has to."

"But what if there is no way?"

"Then at least we will know we tried."

Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips. "I love you Inuyasha. You are and always will be my very best friend. If I don't see the others again, tell them they are all like family to me and that I love them."

Inuyasha fought back his tears. "I love you too Kagome, and I will tell them."

Before she could speak again Inuyasha was already moving.

Kagome drifted off to sleep opening her eyes only when she was sure they had reached their destination. They seemed to be at a kind of fortress.

"Where is he?" A cold voice asked through the night. It was dark and the person was too far away, so she couldn't see, but she knew she had heard the voice before.

"He is underground. Beneath the Great Root Forest. I don't know where the entrance is."

The stranger came into view and Kagome was put into his arms.

"Good, you won't find him before I do."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead then left.

"There are rules you will learn to follow while staying at my home."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I understand and thank you."

**123456789**

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy my new story!! You know how to let me know, review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 2**

**123456789**

"Kuku kuku, what a fool Inuyasha is."

Kagura looked at her master with disgust. "What is the plan?" She new Naraku was almost ready to get back to ridding the world of all those who apposed him.

"Every time Inuyasha looks into my mind to see my location, he believes I am merely doing the same. In reality, because he had such a strong bond with the soul of Kikyo and Kagome, I can see their locations as well."

Kagura wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. She didn't understand what was so damn hard about answering a simple question.

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing. For now, we wait."

**123456789**

Sango awoke early that morning, the sun hadn't even risen. She looked around and noticed Inuyasha starring into the fire that was long extinguished.

"Inuyasha, you're back."

"Of course I'm back. Did you think I wasn't coming back?"

"No, I wasn't. I knew you would. Kagome was just so worried about you. I should let her know you are here. Miroku promised we would."

She got up and went over to Kagome's sleeping bag only to find it empty. Her eyes became misty and she looked at Inuyasha. "Please tell me she didn't..."

"No, I took her somewhere she can get help. I hope."

Sango let out a long sigh. "Thanks goodness. Where did you take her?"

"A place where she can get help."

Sango gave a nod of understanding and asked no more. Clearly Inuyasha wanted to keep Kagome's location to himself. Whatever the reason, Sango trusted Inuyasha.

"We should wake the others. It'll still be a few days before we make it back to Kaede's."

**123456789**

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin would really love to help take care of Kagome!"

Sesshomaru looked down into his wards pleading eyes. "You can deliver her meals and clothing."

Rin beamed up at him and hugged his leg. "That makes Rin so happy!"

"Go to the kitchens. Eat and then take food to the priestess."

Rin didn't hesitate before sprinting down the corridor towards the stairs.

Sesshomaru waited until the girl was completely out of sight before entering the room he brought the miko to the night before.

She was sitting in a window seal her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. The sun was shinning on her pale skin and dark hair.

She must have sensed his presence because she turned so fast that she almost fell.

Kagome closed her eyes awaiting the impact that didn't come. She opened her eyes and found amber orbs looking back at her.

She blushed and he put her back down.

"Thanks." She mumbled assuming her former position.

"You should be more careful."

Kagome stood on shaky legs. He towered over her but she didn't seem intimidated. "I'm sorry, you startled me."

"Sit down before you fall." He ordered.

"I'm fine standing." She gathered all her strength and now stood firmly in front of him.

Sesshomaru had never met a human quite like her. She had determination he had mostly seen in youkai. He would never admit it, but she wasn't too bad to look at either.

"There is no need to have such foolish pride. It does not matter to me what you do."

"It's not pride. I was trying to be respectful. Something you obviously know nothing about."

"Humans have a terrible way of showing their gratitude. Being rude and criticizing manners."

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bed. "There, is that better?"

"No, it would be better if you weren't here."

"Inuyasha didn't tell me I was coming here. I wanted to stay with him."

"The hanyou doesn't want to watch you die. He'd rather come back here and find you already dead."

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. "That's not true! Inuyasha said he loved me!"

"And does he say the same thing to the dead miko as well?"

Kagome fell silent. The tears that were going to fall disappeared. Her eyes became empty shells. "I thought you told me everything I needed to know last night."

"I did explain the rules of your arrangement. That is not what I am here for. I need no reason to be here. I own this room, along with everything else here."

"I think I have discovered the first youkai dictator. Or maybe you are just the first one I've been this close to. Grandpa would get a kick out of you."

"Why are you smiling like that? And why on earth would you want me to kick your grandfather?"

Kagome burst into laughter. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Sesshomaru let out a growl of impatience immediately silencing Kagome. "I came to inform you that I found something about your illness."

"What is it?" Kagome asked becoming serious.

"Why did you not just take your soul back when you had a chance?"

Kagome shrugged. "If I did that she would go back to Hell. I could never do that to Inuyasha, he loves her too much."

"The way he loves you?"

"Is there a point to this or do you just enjoy people suffering?"

"Love is a useless emotion that gets in the way. She would not hesitate to kill you, yet you will not do the same."

"Just please tell me what you found out."

"You are aging faster now. Not on the outside, but on the inside. You appear to be young, but in truth you are not."

"Can we stop the aging?"

"The only way I have found is you taking back your soul."

"We'll have to find another way."

"Rin will bring you breakfast shortly." Sesshomaru said going to the door.

"Sesshomaru?"

"More questions."

"I was just wondering if it would be okay if I went with Rin out to the garden later."

"That is for Rin to decide."

**123456789**

Later that day Kagome sat on a stone bench while Rin picked the many different flowers.

"Rin will give these to Sesshomaru-sama, he will love them!" She had told Kagome.

The garden was a beautiful sight. With gorgeous stone fountains and pretty little bird baths. A walk way led the way to the different vegetables and flowers. Kagome knew this place had been here a very long time. The air here, made her feel better than she had in days.

Kagome watched Rin bounce around singing happily. It was strange how this child stayed happy and optimistic when her guardian never showed her affection. Wouldn't that make her feel unimportant? And yet, here Rin was free and uncaring, like any normal child. Maybe Sesshomaru and Rin balanced each other out. One cold and silent, the other warm and bubbly. The perfect combination.

Kagome noticed a few youkai tending to the plants and wondered if this garden was only kept here for the sake of Rin. Maybe it was a silent way for Sesshomaru to let Rin know he cared. And maybe Rin was the only one that understood.

She could feel eyes on her and looked up to find Sesshomaru watching them from a window. Kagome smiled and waved. Sesshomaru pretended not to see and went back away from the window and out of Kagome's sight.

**123456789**

Miroku and Sango walked along a trail in the woods. They had stopped to rest, but Sango found her self unable to remain still, so Miroku agreed to take a walk with her.

"She will be okay Sango. You shouldn't worry as much as you do."

"I can't help it. Kagome doesn't even believe she will be okay. I've lost so many people in my life, I don't want to lose another. Kagome is my best friend, even a sister; I can't imagine my life without her." A single tear slid down her cheek. Miroku used his thumb to wipe it away and put both his hands on the sides of her face.

"I know she doesn't believe. That is why we have to believe for her."

"I don't know if I can have our wedding if she's not there."

Miroku kissed her softly on the lips. "She'll be there in our hearts even if she's not there in person."

**123456789**

**Read and Review PLEAS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 3 **

One week passed and Kagome had seen no sight of Sesshomaru. After seeing him up in the window he had seemingly disappeared. When she 'casually' mentioned this out loud to Rin, she said he was away from the castle sometimes and other times just simply locked up in his library. Apparently, he wanted her gone more than she first thought.

Now, Kagome was beginning to get bored. The only time she left her room was to spend a few hours in the garden. Maybe it was in her best interest to not take place in much activity in her state, but she was feeling better, at least enough to stand firmly and play with Rin. But, without Inuyasha to argue with, there was nothing else left to do. In the three years she had been in the Sengoku Jidai, this was the first time there wasn't some sort of excitement.

Finally, late one night, she decided she would go exploring. Who cared what Sesshomaru told her, he probably wasn't even around?

She'd left all of her things at camp so all she had to wear were the clothes Sesshomaru sent her. They were kimonos of the finest silk each of them very beautiful. Tonight, she put on a light pink one and the sandals that were given to her, and slipped into the hall.

There were several doors on both sides, but she knew that Sesshomaru's library/study, was up on a higher floor.

Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to find Sesshomaru there or not, but at least if he was gone, she could look in his books. And if he was in fact there, she'd have someone to talk to, if she could some how get him talking. After all, the only one keeping her company was Rin, and adult conversation was what she craved desperately. There were also the servants that came into her room, but they were all youkai and none of them liked humans. For that matter, Sesshomaru said he didn't like humans. Kagome knew better than that though. He cared for Rin like she was his daughter. There was no question about that.

It didn't take long to find a staircase and Kagome took her time climbing up, not wanting to use too much strength. She admired some of the paintings until she finally reached the top. Perhaps it was the lying about all the time that allowed her to have so much more energy.

There were many doors down these halls as well. Kagome noticed one of the doors slightly ajar and peeked in.

Sitting at his desk, Sesshomaru was looking down into what appeared to be a very old book. He looked very determined and Kagome hated to admit it, but he was quite attractive, though not in the same way as Inuyasha.

Kagome changed her mind about talking and was going to leave then, but it was too late.

"I ordered you not to roam the castle."

Kagome went into the room and closed the door behind her. Books lined every shelf, every space available. One wall was made up of nothing but large windows and the full moon was visible through them. It was shinning brightly and beautifully just as the stars surrounding it. 500 years in the future she didn't see things like this.

"I know what you 'ordered', but I felt like I was about to suffocate in that room."

Sesshomaru closed the book and set it to the side. "You are lucky to be let out of the room at all."

"Lucky? How is it lucky to be imprisoned?"

"Would you rather leave here and die instead?"

"No, but I would like it if you wouldn't get so angry with me because I wanted to take a little walk. At least I didn't try to go outside. It crossed my mind a few times."

Sesshomaru put a hand out, signaling Kagome to take the seat across from him.

"Why are you being nice? You are never nice." She asked taking the seat anyway.

"I am not being nice. I do not wish for you to do more 'walking'."

Kagome looked around at the books again. "I could help you look in these books. I can read."

"Can you?" Sesshomaru asked, not really interested in her answer.

"Yes, where I am from everyone reads and writes."

"Perhaps in your language. These are written in the language of the inu youkai."

"I didn't know there was such a language."

"There isn't now. I am the only one left who knows it."

"I guess there is a lot that's kept secret from outsiders." Kagome mumbled mostly to her self.

"With good reason."

Kagome smiled. "You aren't as bad as people think you are."

"I can assure you miko, I am."

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, maybe hoping to really assure her of how terrible he really was, but Kagome just burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru stopped him self from cocking his head to the side in curiosity. He wasn't used to any one reacting to him this way, much less a human woman. This girl treated him like he was her very old friend.

Sesshomaru reopened the book and began looking through it again.

Hours went by before he looked up again, only to find the miko had fallen asleep in the chair.

He lifted her gently into his arms. She snuggled close to his chest and sighed, spreading the warmth of her body through his own. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that spread across his usually impassive face.

**123456789**

"When are we going back to see Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled and plucked the little kitsune up by the tail.

"I told you to stop asking me that you little brat!"

"SANGO! Sango, help me he's trying to kill me!"

Sango took Shippou into her arms and glared at Inuyasha. "Stop picking on him Inuyasha. He just misses Kagome, just like you and the rest of us."

Sango turned her back and Shippou jumped onto her shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha lunged at him, but Sango stepped away causing him to fall on his face.

Shippou grinned. "You are so lucky Kagome isn't here to 'sit' you."

**123456789**

The brown leaves blew across the soft plush ground. The sun beat down on the unusually quiet area. It seemed everything had cleared out as something else made its home in the Great Root Forest.

A flash of white flew by the nearest tree, a flash that wouldn't be seen by human eyes.

Sesshomaru moved swiftly through the forest. Using his every sense he searched far and wide for Naraku's scent. This was his reason of course for being gone from the castle lately. He needed to find Naraku before he had an escape planned. He vowed the foul hanyou would not make it out alive this time.

**123456789**

Rin hummed cheerfully to herself while she carried a tray of food to Kagome's room.

She knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an invitation before going in. Immediately she realized something was wrong. The tray slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground with a loud crash.

**123456789**

When Sesshomaru returned to the castle Rin rushed to him.

"Kagome-Chan won't wake up!"

Sesshomaru moved Rin easily from his path and went to the miko's room. He dodged the broken tray and went to the bed.

Her breathing was shallow, but she was still hanging on to life. He growled in outrage, not really sure why this bothered him, but not caring at that moment. He went to his meeting room where Jaken sat at a table.

"Milord, I hadn't realized you returned."

"Why did no one send for me? Ah Un is more than capable of finding me."

"Send for you? I thought you didn't want any interruptions."

"The girl is in a comma. Rin told you this I am sure."

Jaken cowered back in his chair. "Please, I thought you didn't think you would want to know."

Sesshomaru immediately went back to his cold, calm state. For once Jaken was right. Sesshomaru didn't care if anything happened to Kagome.

"I will be in my study." He went out of the room and up the staircase to his study. Up on these shelves would be an answer. One he would find and then he would be rid of the miko.

**123456789**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Rin was smiling cheerfully at her and got up to leave.

"Wait, why are you leaving?"

"Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to tell him when you woke up. You're awake so Rin is going to tell him."

"Why does he want to know when I'm awake? Did something happen?"

"Sesshomaru will tell you. Rin must go get him now." She began humming and went out of the door quickly.

Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her aching temples. She looked on the end table and found a glass of water. She drank it greedily feeling as if she hadn't drank anything in years. Sesshomaru came into the room as Kagome put the empty glass back down.

"Rin said you don't know what happened."

"All I remember is I was sitting down across from you in the library. I guess I fell asleep after that."

"You have been in a coma for three days." He stated as if this were a normal thing.

"Three days? I'm getting worse then?"

"Yes, much worse and much faster than I first thought."

"How much time do you think I have?"

"A month, two at the most."

Kagome sighed sadly. "I need to leave then. I want to spend the rest of my time with my family and my other friends."

"Other friends?"

"I know you would never consider me your friend, but I still see you as one of mine. You have done a lot to help me. There is nothing left to do and I just want to spend my last days with the ones I love."

"I am surprised you have given up so easily. You have not asked why I wanted to be informed when you were awake."

"I thought it was to tell me I was asleep for three days."

"No, I came to tell you I may have found a way to stop this."

Kagome's eyes brightened with hope and Sesshomaru found him self straining not to smile. "How?"

"It is a very old ritual. Thousands of years old to be exact. In those times youkai lords ruled everything and any youkai that chose a human for a mate would be banished or worse executed."

"So what did they do?"

"The only human women they ever interacted with were the mikos. They often found use for their powers. So, if they found themselves wanting to mate one of these priestess', rather than be banished, they would convert them."

Kagome looked puzzled. "Convert them? Convert them into what exactly?"

"Into a youkai like themselves."

**123456789**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 4 **

**123456789**

"How does it work?" Kagome asked looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder into the book.

"It has to be a powerful youkai and a powerful priestess."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not really that powerful. I can't do much with my abilities. Not like Kikyo."

"You are merely under trained. If Kikyo is powerful then you are as well."

"Okay, what else happens?"

"You will be bound to the youkai. He will know your every thought and feeling. If he dies, you die."

"That seems unfair. What happens to him if I die?"

"I suppose it is meant to break the youkai's heart. They are usually mates."

"Right, so how do you do it?"

"This is the dangerous part. With you being as weak as you are, I am not sure you would survive the transformation."

"Just tell me."

"Each participant must cut each of their wrists and drink the other's blood. Then, they put the wrists together to mix the blood and create the bond."

"That is disgusting."

"Would you prefere death?"

"No, but I'm guessing it won't work with a hanyou?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I rather doubt it. There were no hanyou's then, thanks to this ritual."

"I kind of guessed that. Since that's the case there's only one youkai that is strong enough."

"Who?"

"You."

**123456789**

"You shouldn't travel alone. I will come with you while Sango, Shippou and Kirara stay here."

"No Miroku, you have a wife now. Stay here and take care of your family."

"Tell Kagome we're sorry we didn't wait. We wanted her to at least know we were married, even if she couldn't come."

"I'll tell her Sango. I should go now."

"How long will it take you to get back?"

"I'm not sure. If she's okay to come back with me, it may take as long as two weeks."

"Be careful Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned. "I always am."

**123456789**

"I refuse to do it."

"Why? What do you have to worry about? I'm the one that will never have privacy again."

"I would have to feel what you feel. Human's have too many useless emotions that I have no desire to experience."

"So, we'll figure out a way to block them out."

"My answer is no. You will have to find another."

"What if I offered you something in return?"

"A deal?"

"Yes, I could stay here and take care of Rin, in exchange you convert me."

"What about you friends and family? What of my brother?"

"When Rin becomes of age, I will see them again."

"You may die during the transformation."

"I know, but it's my only hope."

Sesshomaru closed the book.

"Tomorrow evening."

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

**123456789**

Inuyasha was flying through the trees when the soul collector caught his eye.

He jumped down from the tree tops to find Kikyo there, waiting for him.

"Kikyo..."

"I knew you were nearby." She said.

"I didn't know I would get to see you again so soon."

"You thought I would go into hiding because I didn't want Kagome to take my soul."

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a deep embrace.

"She's dying. Kagome is dying."

"And I am already dead."

"No, not to me. To me you are alive."

"I almost killed the girl you love, but you do not seem to care."

"I do care. I just don't know what to do about it."

**123456789**

"I hope Kagome comes back with him." Sango said curling up closer to her husband.

"I know, I do too."

"You think it'll ever be like it used to? I mean, it was Kikyo that did all of this. What do you think Kagome will do if Inuyasha still goes off to find her now?"

"I don't know. Our group may be split up for awhile."

"I hope not."

**123456789**

"Inuyasha, we are damned. Our love will always be damned. We belong in hell together."

"Why can't you just stay here with me?"

"You still don't understand. No matter where we go we are doomed to suffer because of our love. A miko and a hanyou were never meant to be together, and for this we will be punished for all eternity. And when we are both gone, our reincarnated souls will suffer in love too. Just like Kagome does. She loves you, but you continue to break her heart by leaving her for me. If she ever loves another, she will take the curse with her."

"I don't give a damn about a curse! I love you!"

"What will you do about Kagome?"

"I told you. Kagome will have to find some one else."

**123456789**

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Not as much as your actual transformation."

Kagome picked up the dagger that sat between them on Sesshomaru's bed. The moonlight spilled in over them through an open window.

"This is a beautiful dagger."

Sesshomaru didn't speak, instead he took the dagger from her hands. Kagome held out her wrists for him. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. He put a cut on each of them and Kagome's blood began to spill out. He quickly did the same to his own wrists, knowing it would only be minutes before she lost too much blood.

He put his wrist to her mouth and lifted hers to his own.

Kagome still had her eyes closed but he felt her drink from his wrist after which he pulled it away.

She lifted her wrists and he put his to hers.

Kagome felt warmth spread through her. A white light spread over the room, blinding even Sesshomaru.

When it finally faded, Kagome lay fallen on the floor, her skin as pale as the moonlight.

**123456789**

"I have to go now." Inuyasha said putting his haori back on.

Kikyo got to her feet. "You make love to me, then you go to my reincarnation. When will you tell her the truth?"

"Soon, I promise." He kissed her lips and jumped into the tree tops once again.

**123456789**

"Milord, is it wise to leave Naraku unattended for this long? Our lands are being taken over as we speak."

Sesshomaru turned towards the general of his army, Fomax, a fox youkai.

"You are questioning my orders?"

"No, I am doing my job. The job that was given to me by your grandfather. I am advising you to leave that girl to her death and continue the search for Naraku."

"I will find Naraku, but I also have to honor my word. I made an agreement with my half brother and his wench. He did as he said and I will do the same."

"Then allow me to search for him."

Sesshomaru slammed Fomax into the wall.

"Do not forget your place Fomax. If you do not like the way I run these lands then you can leave and join my enemies. I will kill you just as I will kill them."

Fomax bowed deeply. "Forgive me, I only wished to help."

"See that you keep you opinions to yourself from now on or you may not like the outcome."

Fomax watched Sesshomaru leave before growling and storming out himself.

**123456789**

Kagome starred at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were now amber like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. Her ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's and she had claws on her hands. Two striped markings similar to Sesshomaru's facial markings, were on her shoulders, dark blue in color. She didn't have a tail, but Sesshomaru said she still may get one. Her hair was the same raven color it had been before.

But that was the outer changes. She had yet to have inside of her body go through changes. That would be the hard part.

"Yes, it will be hard."

Kagome turned around with her hands on her hips. "Didn't you say you'd try to stay out of my mind?"

"I am. Luckily, I can't feel your emotions yet, I suppose that comes when the rest does."

Kagome turned back to the mirror. "Yes, I suppose so."

A sudden pain rushed through Kagome's head. She gripped both sides of her head and fell to her knees.

A servant came into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is here."

Kagome drew in a long breath and immediately wished she hadn't. Every smell immaginable reached her nose. Things she didn't even think had a smell, like dust under the bed, rushed to her.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

The servant bowed out of the room.

"Just sort through them." Sesshomaru said walking out of the room.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and followed.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the parlor. When Sesshomaru came in he stopped.

"Where is she?" He barked.

Kagome came to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"I'm right here." Kagome folded her arms across her chest. A woman's scent covered Inuyasha's body. A scent mixed with dirt and clay.

Sesshomaru, reading her mind, grinned and exited the room.

"W-what happened?"

"I had to be converted. It was the only way to keep me alive."

Inuyasha moved towards her and she moved back.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Don't you want to go back to the others? Miroku and Sango got married."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "How long have you been lying to me?"

"Lying about what?"

"When did you choose Kikyo as your mate? When did you decide that screwing a dead person was more important than me!"

Inuyasha blushed. "It happened a few months ago."

"She tried to kill me Inuyasha! And yet you go see her, before you came here to see me."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"You should go now."

"You're staying?"

"Did you think I would go back with you and Kikyo? No, that's not what you thought, is it? You thought you'd keep lying to me."

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. Everyone really wants to see you. Shippou has been driving me crazy asking when you'd come back."

"Tell him I will see him when I can." She said turning to leave.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, you are my best friend."

Kagome pushed him with all the force she could muster, sending him flying across the room.

"Not anymore. Tell Miroku and Sango I said I'm very happy for them and tell Shippou I'll see him soon."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru was over come with the feelings of sadness and anger. He sat down in his chair and tried to block it out. He wanted to rip Inuyasha apart. Or was it Kagome that was thinking that?

Sesshomaru smirked. She had gained her youkai strength.

Images flashed through his mind. First of Kagome's traveling companions and then of three humans he didn't know the identity of. Whoever they were she missed them greatly.

It took all of his concentration to block her out, but finally he did. This would be harder than he had first realized.

**123456789**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Any feedback is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 5 **

**123456789**

Kagome screamed out in pain. Rin held out a bucket to catch the vomit and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth.

"It's okay nee-chan, Rin is here." Soothing the inuyoukai was proving to be impossible.

Kagome's claws dug into her palms drawing blood. She tried calling out for Sesshomaru, but knew it was no use. Since the painful parts of her transformation had begun earlier that week he had been 'away' from the castle.

"Rin hopes nee-chan gets better soon. Lord Sesshomaru will get here soon to help."

The fire burning through Kagome's body stopped and she was able to sit up. Rin gave her a glass of water which she drank greedily.

"I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

Rin smiled. "Rin doesn't mind. I like helping."

"Rin, do you know of a hot springs nearby?"

"You don't like the one near the garden? No one can see you in there."

"I know, but I'd really like to get some fresh air."

"Rin will help you then."

**123456789**

"It's Inuyasha, he's back!" Shippou yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah and he's not alone." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

Out of the clearing, coming slowly behind Inuyasha, was Kikyo.

Sango tried to grab her trusted hiraikotsu, but Miroku stopped her.

"Why are you stopping me? That bitch may have killed Kagome!" She hissed between clenched teeth.

"I know Sango, but Inuyasha is the only one that knows where Kagome is. If we attack Kikyo, he may never tell us. Now Shippou, why don't you go find Kaede and help her pick herbs for a little while?"

"But I want to know about Kagome too! She's my okaa-san!"

"I know and as as we find out what's happened we'll come tell you."

"Alright." Shippou slumped off into the village.

As Inuyasha approached the newlyweds plastered on big fake smiles.

"Kagome's still not well?" Sango asked.

"She's better than well. She's a full blood inuyoukai."

Inuyasha put his arm protectively around Kikyo's shoulders.

Miroku and Sango looked dumbstruck.

"H-how is that possible?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"If she's okay why isn't she here? Why didn't she come back with you?" Sango was unable to stop herself from glancing at Kikyo.

Inuyasha lifted his arm from Kikyo's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She gave a nod and then disappeared into the village.

"She could smell Kikyo on me when I went to see her. I lied to her, when I should have told the truth. She has every right to hate me."

"Yeah she does! No, Miroku he's going to hear this. You went all these months lying to Kagome. We knew the truth, but we wanted you to tell her. Instead she gets to _smell _ Kikyo on you?" Sango grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. "Now, you will tell me where Kagome is and you will get that evil bitch away from me or I will send her back to hell myself."

Inuyasha growled and back out of Sango's grip. "She is not an evil bitch!"

"Inuyasha, that is not the same Kikyo you loved all those years ago. Stop fooling yourself, that Kikyo is dead! I'll ask one more time, where is Kagome?"

"She's at Sesshomaru's castle. She said to tell you congratulations and that she'd see you soon." Inuyasha walked off into the village to find Kikyo.

"Miroku, we need to go get Shippou. We are going to get Kagome."

**123456789**

Kagome let out a sigh as she lowered her aching body into the hot spring. Sesshomaru never said she couldn't bathe outside of the castle. Probably because he never thought she would, but that was his mistake. Chances were he wouldn't find out anyway. He was obviously blocking out her thoughts so as long as she made it back before him he'd never know.

It was then that Kagome realized what kind of personality traits the transformation had brought with it. She felt bolder, even wild, and she wanted her freedom. Knowing she wouldn't have it, made her want it more. Promising to take care of Rin meant she'd be spending most of her time at the castle. She enjoyed being with Rin, but she didn't like the idea hat Sesshomaru would control her life now.

"With good reason."

Kagome jumped to her feet, forgetting completely that she was nude. "Now you show up." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I arrived at the castle shortly after you left. One of the staff saw you and informed me."

"You don't own me Sesshomaru. You can't really think that you can keep me locked up forever!"

"Yes, I can."

"Can I at least finish my..." Kagome trailed off and looked down realizing she had no clothes on. She went back down in the water, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Finish what?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

"How long were you going to let me stand there before you said anything?"

"As long as you wanted. I have no attraction to you so I do not see a problem with it. You will always be a human wench to me."

"What's with the attitude? I thought we were making progress."

"Progress?"

"Yeah, I thought you were actually starting to tolerate me. Guess I was wrong." Kagome shrugged and got out of the water. She walked over to Sesshomaru until her breasts were nearly touching his chest. He fought hard not to react. She was a female inuyoukai after all, regardless of what he said to her.

"You're standing on my towel." She pointed out smiling sweetly.

He handed her the towel and turned his back to her.

"Hurry up, you are going back to the castle. If you won't obey my commands I'll just have someone make you follow them."

**123456789**

"Sango are you sure we should go? Maybe would should just let Kagome come to us."

"What if Sesshomaru won't let her leave?"

"Alright, we'll go."

Sango jumped into Miroku's arms and kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

"I can think of a few ways you can thank me, my lovely Sango."

**123456789**

"What will we do Inuyasha? Your friends hate me. They will not have me traveling with all of you."

"We'll just have to find the rest of the jewel shards on our own."

**123456789**

Days went by and Kagome was still escorted every where she went. After the first few days she just gave up fighting it. She missed her family and friends, but it was no use. Sesshomaru was still angry with her and wouldn't speak with her.

This bothered her above all other things. She always missed her family, and she knew it wouldn't be long before her friends came looking for her, but not speaking to Sesshomaru drove her crazy. He wasn't much for conversation, but he did provide companionship. He'd saved her life, no matter the reason, and though she hated to admit it, when he called her a human wench it had hurt her feelings. She wanted to be accepted by him as an inuyoukai, just like she had wanted him to accept her as a human.

Kagome went over and picked up her old set of clothes. Out of the waistband of her skirt fell a wallet sized picture. She turned it over to find herself and her three family members smiling at her.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks. First slowly then pouring fast and uncontrollably. She had reached her breaking point. All of her sorrow beat down on her and she could no longer hold it in. Taking a seat in the same window seal Sesshomaru had stopped her from falling out of, she looked out at the stormy sky. It matched perfectly with the turmoil going on inside of her. Everything raced through her head at once. Her family, her friends, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. All the things she's held back for so long just came out after just slapping on a smile to keep every one else sane.

Sesshomaru must have been reading her thoughts again, because moments later he came into the room.

Kagome tried to quickly wipe away her tears not wanting him to see her in such a vulnerable state.

"I could feel your sadness. I tied to ignore it, but it was too strong."

"Sorry, next time I'll try to remember that I am sharing my mind now and have to feel nothing like you."

"Why do you care Kagome?"

"Care about what?"

"About others. About your family, about me."

Kagome try to huff but it came out as more of a hiccup. "Don't flatter yourself Sesshomaru. I don't care about you at all."

"You can't lie to me. I can read your thoughts little miko."

"Why do you want to know why I care? You've never taken much interest in anything about me before."

"I just do."

"Fine, I care because I love them. And I love them because they are good people and no matter what they will do anything for me and I will do anything for them."

"They hurt you."

"They don't make me miss them. I just can't help but not."

"You shouldn't worry about others."

"Some of us were cursed with a heart and the feelings that come with it."

Sesshomaru opened the door. "Leave then."

Kagome turned and got to her feet. "What?"

"If you do not wish to be here, I will no make you stay. Consider your obligations to me fulfilled."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, taking in her sweet flowery scent.

She looked into his eyes. "I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To...to say goodbye to my family and friends. Then I'll never leave again, if you don't let me first."

"Why not just leave now on your own? Then you will not have to come back."

"Because I want to come back. I like staying here with you and Rin."

Kagome leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her off of him.

"We leave at dawn. You have until then to change your mind. Just know, if you do leave you will not be coming back ever again."

**123456789 **

"You can look into his thoughts?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, he probably thought the poison would kill me, but it didn't."

"There is more to this. Naraku is no fool."

"Well, he can look into my mind too, but only for as long as I look into his."

"Still I know there is more. There is always something more where Naraku is concerned."

"Don't worry about it. I already know where he is, so I won't have to do it again."

"You will have no choice but to look again."

"Why?"

"You said you don't know how to get to him. By the time we figure it out, he may be gone."

"If we can't find him when we get there, I'll look again."

**123456789**

Kagome quickly put her school uniform on. The sun would rise soon and she would be leaving with Sesshomaru.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

Kagome didn't recognize the scent, but Fomax, Sesshomaru's general stepped in.

He bowed deeply. "Forgive me if I have disturbed you."

"No you haven't. I just wasn't expecting you."

Fomax smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru informed me of your journey. I came to wish you farewell."

"That's very nice of you, thank you."

"I also came to give you this." He offered her a sword which he had laid out on the palms of his hands.

Kagome took it with wide eyes. She pulled it from it's hilt and examined it. It was sleek and shiny. Just the perfect size for her.

"It's beautiful Fomax, but I can't accept this."

"It's a gift. I insist you keep it."

"Thank you."

Fomax trailed his eyes over Kagome's body. "A beautiful youkai like you should think about choosing a mate. Not all males can be trusted as myself and Sesshomaru can."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I will leave you now. Take care of yourself, beautiful Kagome." He bowed again and left the room.

"Wow, what a set of pointed ears and some claws will do." She said out loud, while closing the open door.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru sat in his study, frowning at what had just taken place in Kagome's room. Indeed it seemed Fomax had changed his opinion of the miko. Many other males in the castle would probably be changing their opinions of her as well. And because of youkai law he could do nothing about their advances unless it threatened her safety. Other than that, she was unmarked therefore she was free to be courted. It was a good thing they were leaving.

**123456789**

Sango stopped and put her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths.

"Sango, are you sure you don't want to ride Kirara? You seem tired today."

Sango ruffled the kitsune's hair. "No, Kirara is tired her self. I'll be fine, I just need a minute to catch my breath."

Miroku helped his wife sit on a tree stump. "Sango, is something wrong? Something you aren't telling me?"

Sango smiled. "No, I just haven't been getting very much sleep lately. Come on, we should get going. I feel better now."

**123456789**

"You are angry for nothing." Sesshomaru stated into the silence. They'd been walking or a few hours and Kagome hadn't spoken once. Something Sesshomaru had learned was completely out of her character.

"I have plenty of reasons to be angry."

"Explain."

"Why don't you read my mind?"

"Because I know how much you enjoy complaining."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Well, first you tell me if I leave you'd never let me come back and bonus you won't let me bring my new weapon all for reasons you won't explain to me. Every time I think we are becoming friends, you fight and push me away."

"We do not have time for stopping."

"Why did you push me away?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and she really didn't expect Sesshomaru to turn around and answer.

"I told you I am not interested in my half-breed little brother's wench."

"I am not a wench and I am certainly not his! I am free to do whatever I want with whoever I damn well please!"

Sesshomaru turned his back and continued walking. Kagome fell to her knees. How would she ever prove she could survive without Inuyasha, if she still loved him/ a single tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha had betrayed her.

"Get up. We are leaving now." Sesshomaru said not looking back at the fallen woman.

"No, we're not." Kagome growled out.

"You want every one to forget you were a weak human? Stop behaving like one."

"I don't care who sees me as human. I have every right to be upset. Inuyasha has been lying to me for months. He mates with Kikyo then he comes back and tells me he loves me."

"Perhaps you should find him then. You can travel with him and the miko he truly loves."

Kagome's eyes turned blood red. Sesshomaru didn't move knowing he could do nothing. Her fangs lengthened and black fur sprouted all over her body. Her boned cracked and stretched as she grew into a large dog. She lunged at Sesshomaru who transformed into his own true form. He was slightly larger and more muscular than Kagome. He put his jaws around her neck and pinned her into submission.

After taking a few calming breaths the two returned to their previous forms. Sesshomaru still kept Kagome pinned to the ground using one hand to hold her arms above her head.

"You will not challenge me in that manner again, understood?" He growled his face inches from hers.

"I-I didn't know how to stop. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru could feel her shaking with fear underneath him. She was afraid of herself and of him.

He used his free claw to gently brush away stray hairs from her face. She tried to get up, but he didn't let her.

"What are you truly afraid of Kagome? That I will kill you or that I will betray you like Inuyasha?"

"I wonder if you will ever stop purposely punishing me for befriending your brother. Isn't his betrayal enough?"

"It is not punishment. I am merely attempting to make you stronger."

"Beating me down, will not make me stronger."

"It could."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to get up again, but Sesshomaru still didn't let her.

Kagome gazed into Sesshomaru's amber orbs, seeing something there she hadn't seen before. Humor. He was laughing at her with his eyes.

Sesshomaru cupped her soft, pale cheek. He lowered his face to hers until finally their lips met.

All else melted away. There was no Inuyasha, no anger, no loneliness. There was only Sesshomaru and his soft lips.

As suddenly as it started it stopped and Kagome had to stop herself from whimpering for more.

Sesshomaru released her and got to his feet, beginning to walk again. Kagome stood herself, and followed closely behind, placing her finger on her lips, remembering what it felt like to kiss him. Something she never wanted to forget.

**123456789**

**Read and review PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6**

**123456789**

Inuyasha was running through the forest with Kikyo on his back when he stopped suddenly. He put Kikyo behind him and drew Tetsusaiga.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru and Kagome are close by."

Kikyo grinned at the thought that Inuyasha would harm Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru came into their view walking side by side. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't drawn his weapon and put Tetsusaiga away.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? She might kill me?"

"What? I wasn't going to hurt Kagome. I was waiting to see if Sesshomaru was going to attack."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kikyo as if seeing her clearly for the first time. "You wanted me to kill Kagome for you?"

Inuyasha didn't get his answer as Sesshomaru and Kagome had reached them.

"Little brother, I saw you thought to attack me. Do you really want to be killed in front of your mate?" Sesshomaru then glanced at Kagome, who looked up at him expectantly. He gave a swift nod and turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, where are Sango and the others?"

Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome. She was so different, yet still the same too. A warmth spread though him when he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha reached out to touch her, but she moved back, the back of her head hitting Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru put his hands gently on her shoulders to steady her and then put his arms back to his side.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked again.

"They were at Kaede's village the last time I saw them. They might be on their way to Sesshomaru's castle now."

"You broke your word."

Kagome felt the anger coming from Sesshomaru as he reached for Toukijin. Kagome turned and grabbed his wrist using both of her hands.

"Please, Sesshomaru don't."

Inuyasha watched them closely now. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's eyes soften sightly. Something no other but him would have caught.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from Toukijin and Kagome smiled.

"You were not to say to anyone that she is with me."

"And you weren't supposed to tell Kagome that you took her because I told you where Naraku is."

Kagome rounded on Inuyasha. "You know where Naraku is? How?"

"I can look into his mind."

Sesshomaru caught her under her arms to keep her from falling. He looked at her face and saw she had fainted.

"What the hell is the big deal?" Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know. I'll take her to a stream and wake her up. You should go find your mate." Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and left on his jaki cloud.

Inuyasha turned around and realized that Kikyo was gone and went off into the woods to find her.

**123456789**

Shippou couldn't help but glance at Sango every few minutes. There was something strange about her, something different, he just didn't know what.

Shippou was with Sango gathering fire wood while Miroku and Kirara were fishing.

"Um, Sango-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"There's, well, your scent has changed. Why is that?"

Sango became very rigid and kneeled down to Shippou's level.

"Did you tell Miroku?"

"No, I was too embarrassed that I didn't already know."

Sango relaxed and smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. I'll tell you what it is soon enough, but for now, can we keep this between us?"

"Sure."

Sango stood back up. "Alright, well I think we have enough wood."

**123456789**

"Kagome wake up. Please wake up now."

Kagome's eye's fluttered open. "I guess since you said please."

Sesshomaru couldn't and didn't try to stop the smile that spread across his face.

Kagome noticed how much that simple smile lit up his face making him even more handsome.

"Inuyasha is still nearby."

Kagome looked around taking in her surroundings. "Um, Sesshomaru, why are we in the middle of a stream? And why don't I have any clothes on?"

Sesshomaru still held her bridal style. He'd taken off his own haori but still had on his pants.

"I wanted the cold water to wake you up. There was no need to get your clothes wet."

"Oh, thanks, but don't you want to let me go now?"

"Not until you tell me why you fainted."

Kagome closed her eyes recalling her conversation with Inuyasha.

"He said he could look into Naraku's mind. It reminded me of when Naraku took control of my mind. I was just frightened is all."

"I said I will protect you. Naraku will not hurt you again."

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean I won't be scared for Inuyasha. Why'd he leave anyway?"

"His mate left while we were talking."

"I wonder why she did that."

"She is afraid of you. And she wanted Inuyasha to kill you, but he wouldn't."

"How'd you know that?"

"When we get back to the castle I will train you to use your new youkai senses better."

Kagome smiled. "You are being so gentle." She trailed her finger down his cheek slowly.

"I was afraid for you. I thought I had failed you."

Kagome's eyes swelled with tears. "You were worried about me? I didn't know you even liked me at all."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "We can talk more later. Inuyasha is heading this way and you still need to get dressed."

"Okay."

**123456789**

Inuyasha has nearly reached Kagome and Sesshomaru when Kikyo stepped in his way.

"Kikyo, why did you leave?"

"You love her more." Kikyo fumed.

"No, I chose you for my mate."

"But you won't kill her. She is a threat to my life, yet you do nothing."

"Kagome wouldn't hurt you."

"You don't know that. I want her dead!"

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I can't do that."

"I'll do it then."

"I can't let you do that either."

"But I'm your mate."

"They were right."

"Who was right and what were they right about?"

"Everyone said you were different. The Kikyo I knew would never ask me to kill an innocent person."

"That Kikyo is dead."

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a tight embrace. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry I have to do this. I couldn't live with myself if someone else did."

He stabbed her in stomach so she's have a quick death. He brought her gently to the ground.

She closed her eyes and smiled. A true, genuine smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for setting me free."

He put Tetsusaiga away and was about to pull her closer to him when her body turned back into clay and grave soil. He dug a small hole and put her remains in it, then covered the hole again. A single tear fell from his eye. Kikyo was free and now he felt like he was too.

**123456789**

Kagome had just finished dressing when Inuyasha arrived. He walked slowly with his eyes down, looking at nothing but the ground.

Kagome could smell tears and ran over to him. He collapsed on her and she supported his weight easily. She sat down with him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what happened? What's wrong?" Kagome gently stroked his hair.

"I-I killed her. I killed Kikyo." He began shaking violently and Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"He's going into shock."

Sesshomaru shrugged and turned his back to them.

Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's temples and channeled her spiritual energy. "Sleep Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped shaking and his breathing became normal. Kagome lay him back on the grass and got to her feet.

"You made him human?"

"Just while he sleeps. So he won't break the spell."

"How long will he be asleep?"

"Until I wake him up. He needs to sort through things, now he can do that subconciously."

"Hn."

Kagome went over to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. "What was that? Why didn't you help?"

"We are enemies. And you had everything under control."

"He'll have to stay with us now."

"No."

"Just for awhile? Please?"

Sesshomaru looked over at his now human brother sleeping on the ground. Leaving him, would be like putting up a big sign that said 'kill me'. He wouldn't mind if Inuyasha was dead, but he knew it would destroy Kagome.

"Once he recovers he'll want to mate you."

Kagome smiled. "Even if he does, that portion of our relationship is over. He will never be more than my friend."

"Very well. When we get to your friend's village he's on his own."

**123456789**

**Read and review PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7**

**123456789**

"No, this can not be true!"

Kagura nearly turned to leave when she heard her master yelling. He was furious. For what, she didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She continued deeper underground. He would be angrier if she left without consulting him.

She came into the small tunnel Naraku made his chambers. He was looking into the floor, clearly seeing something she couldn't.

"The poison has grown stronger. I can look into their minds whenever I like."

"They are following the decoy location?"

"Not now. They've temporarily stopped their hunt for me. Kikyo is dead. Inuyasha killed her."

Kagura watched her master closely. He no longer had a heart, so why did the miko's death bother him so?

He stood and looked at Kagura, snarling.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are hard to read, but Kagome is difficult. Being an inuyoukai seems to have increased her spiritual powers greatly. But I have found something to weaken her defenses. A job for you, Kagura."

"What will you have me do?"

"You will destroy the bone eater's well located in Inuyasha's Forest."

**123456789**

"You need to wake him up. I do not have time to waste."

Kagome frowned. "It's only been a couple of days."

"Yes, a couple of days wasted just sitting here."

"Fine, I'll go in and help him some." Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's temples with her eyes tightly shut. She felt a warmth spread through her as she was lifted from her body.

_**Inuyasha's Dream **_

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a forest. She looked around and found Inuyasha standing not far from her, his back turned. _

_Kagome approached slowly putting her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't react, he just stood there. _

_"Inuyasha, are you okay?" _

_Inuyasha turned then brought out of his stupor by her voice. Regret and pain flashed past his eyes and Kagome felt her heart wrench. _

_"Kikyo..." He touched her cheek softly. _

_Kagome looked down and saw she was indeed dressed as Kikyo. _

_"No, it's me Kagome." _

_Inuyasha smiled, but the smile didn't each his dull eyes. "Kagome what are you doing here? Why are you dressed like Kikyo?"_

_"I think you should answer that." _

_Inuyasha's smile faded. He took Kagome's hand and led her through the forest. _

_Kagome saw another Inuyasha in a clearing with Kikyo. She and the Inuyasha beside her watched as Kikyo was killed. _

_"I did that to my mate Kagome. I should die too." _

_"No! Inuyasha look at her face. She's smiling. She's happy to be free." _

_The image faded leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone again. _

_"I could have helped her." _

_Kagome cried and hugged Inuyasha. "You can't help the dead Inuyasha, no matter how much you want to or how hard you try. You just can't." _

_"Are you still angry with me Kagome?" _

_"No, you are my best friend. I can never stay mad at you." _

_"Kikyo was angry with me." _

_"Not her. That body was made of nothing but rage. The real Kikyo die fifty-three years ago." _

_There was a loud roar in the distance. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "You have to go now Kagome. It's back." _

_"Wait, Inuyasha-" _

_"Leave!" He yelled taking off into the dark forest. _

_**End Dream **_

Kagome was slammed back into her body. She opened her eyes and found night had fallen. There was a fire going and Sesshomaru sat close to it.

"So?" He asked.

"He's fighting his demons. Literally."

Sesshomaru watched as she moved to sit beside hi.

"I can sense your distress. Were you hurt?"

Kagome's eyes swelled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck.

"It was so horrible Sessh. He had to kill his mate. He did it because he wanted him to hurt me."

Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap, her head on his chest, and whispered comforting words into her ear as she cried.

He moved to lean his back against a tree and she slowly drifted off to sleep in his strong, warm arms.

**123456789**

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning and smiled. She couldn't believe the feared taiyoukai of the west had held her the entire night. She felt warm and safe.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"There is something I should tell you." She lifted her head and looked into his amber orbs.

"What?"

"The village we're going to isn't my home."

"You are foreign?"

"Not exactly. I'm from 500 years in the future."

Sesshomaru kept his same bored expression and shrugged. "I know."

"But how?"

"I can read your thoughts."

"Yeah, I forgot. Guess I'm still not used to that yet. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me yourself."

"I trust you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I had to find out. Your clothes were so strange."

Kagome laughed ad out her arms around his waist.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her exposed thigh. "Then again, your clothing makes for easy access."

Kagome closed her eyes. The beast inside of her lifted it's head and sniffed the air hopefully. She felt fire burning where his fingers touched her.

Just as Sesshomaru's hand was going under her skirt she stopped him. "Sesshomaru, this is wrong."

"This is what you want. You think of it often enough. I can smell your arousal even now, little miko."

Kagome blushed. "I'll admit I've thought of it. But I can't just have meaningless sex with you. I need love Sessh, can you give me that?"

She didn't know if she moved that scant inch between them or if he did, His lips were firm and cool. His teeth scrapped and tugged at her lower lip.

He broke the kiss and put his palm gently around her throat, using the pad of his thumb to caress over her pulse.

"I care for you, but I am a taiyoukai. I do not love."

Kagome sighed, defeated. "Caring is just not enough."

He knew how sad he was making her. He felt his chest tighten, but ignored it. "You should not fight your inner beast. It will win in the end and you may not like the results."

Kagome stood up and went over to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry. I just can't have my heart broken anymore." Yet she felt that that was already happening with each step she took.

**123456789**

Sango nearly had a panic attack when Miroku took Shippou off into the woods with him. But Shippou gave her a reassuring smile and she trusted him to keep his word.

Kirara rubbed up against her in an attempt to bring her back to earth.

"I know Kirara. I hate secrets too, but until we find Kagome it'll have to stay that way."

**123456789**

Miroku picked up a fallen branch without much enthusiasm. Truthfully they already had plenty of fire wood, but he wanted a reason to talk to Shippou in private. The fact the kitsune seemed to already know this unnerved him.

"Shippou is there something wrong with Sango? Anything you can sense?"

Shippou smiled innocently and shook his head. "Nope. She does stay up a lot at night though."

Miroku sighed. It seemed someone else got to Shippou first.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome keeping her distance from him as he traveled with Inuyasha slung over his shoulder. Since their little 'encounter' the day before she seemed to think it was for the best.

She walked slightly behind him, instead of at his side. The occasional brushing of their hands would be sending flames of desire through them, but not now. Now she made sure she stayed out of his reach and spoke only when necessary.

He had hurt her. Usually, he didn't mind hurting others but not this time. Not her.

Some how he's reassure her. He'd even mark her as his mate. Kagome was a youkai now, she's learn to forget love.

**123456789**

Kagura floated down from her feather when she reached the well. She walked around it, touching it several times. It seemed to be completely normal. So why did Naraku want it destroyed? How was it connected to Kagome?

She wanted answers but would have to wait to get them. For now she'd do what she was ordered and keep her life another day.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and placed Inuyasha on the ground.

"We don't need to stop. I'm not tired."

"We are stopping."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and sat with a 'huff'. "Fine by me. I just thought you were in more of a hurry, I don't know, yesterday."

Sesshomaru had her pinned under him so fast she didn't even have time to protest. He straddled and kept her pinned with his knees and put his weight on his hands.

He kissed the tip of her nose hoping she'd stop squirming.

"I know you are angry with me Kagome. I did not mean to hurt you. You have to understand, relationships are different in the youkai world. Most do not love their mates. Most do not love anything at all."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I love."

"You still have your humanity. When you love a few hundred years, you'll forget it."

"No, I'll always know what love is."

Sesshomaru placed kisses along her collarbone. "Then you must learn to accept the fact that when you find a mate, you'll be the only one truly in love." He nibbled on her earlobe and she had to stop herself from moaning.

"What if I decide to mate a human then?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. "No, you will not mate a human."

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Why not? I was a human, my family are humans, why wouldn't I mate a human?"

"You already love a youkai." Sesshomaru grinned triumphantly at her shocked and embarrassed expression.

"So? Said youkai informed me he will never love me back, so I'd rather stop that possibility all together."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed. "I told you, I can't have my heart broken again."

Sesshomaru kissed her soft, luscious lips. He knew he shouldn't be so selfish with her. He should pull away, set her free so to speak, but he wouldn't. She was his now. Nothing could change that.

"Kagome, your heart will still be broken many more times. You seem to forget that you are a youkai now and will out live all of those humans you love so dearly. Will that not break your heart?"

"I don't like to think about it."

"So having a human mate would make it that much more difficult for you. Look at Inuyasha."

"I guess you are right. Maybe, I'm just not meant to have a mate."

Sesshomaru nearly growled. This was not going the way he wanted and he was growing impatient. "Are you purposely making this hard for me?" He asked bluntly.

Kagome looked genuinely confused and he got the strange urge to laugh. "What are you talking about Sessh?"

Sessh. Apparently, that was her nickname fore him. It wasn't so bad. He'd heard other males called much more embarrassing things by females.

"You truly do not understand?"

"No, I don't."

"It is obvious Kagome that you are meant to be my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "E-excuse me?"

"You will be my mate?"

"Why would I do that? That's setting myself up for suffering."

"You would not suffer. Not ever. I would not allow it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your will can not always be done."

"Yes it can."

"Why are you pushing so hard for this? You said you don't love me, so wouldn't it be easier to just find some other inu youkai that you 'care about'?"

Sesshomaru seemed to think of that for several minutes. It was true. He _could _do just that. He probably wouldn't feel the same about the female as he did Kagome, but he still could. And yet, he still felt he couldn't. "They would not be worthy."

"Why not?"

"They would not be you."

Kagome fell silent. Already she'd gotten more out of him than she had expected and his last statement had been so sweet. Even if he probably didn't mean it the way she took it, it didn't matter. He still said it and that gave her hope.

"Okay." She whispered. If he'd been human he wouldn't have heard it.

"Okay?"

"We will be mates then."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and picked Inuyasha from the ground, throwing him back over his shoulder. "We will make it official when we return to the castle."

Kagome blushed. Official?

**123456789**

Sango and Miroku sat beside one another watching Shippou and Kirara sleep.

"Sango, why did you have Shippou lie to me? What is going on?"

Sango sighed. "I had to. If you knew the truth, I though you'd ask me to stay behind while you went to Kagome."

"What is it? We are too close to turn back now."

"I, that it, I'm pregnant. At least I think I am."

Miroku jumped up with Sango in his arms. "I can't believe it! I'm going to finally be a father!"

**123456789**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 8**

**123456789**

Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's firm back when he stopped suddenly. Kagome closed her eyes and put her nose in the air.

"Your friends are close." Sesshomaru said not looking at her.

Kagome frowned. He seemed not at all pleased with this and she wondered why.

He put Inuyasha on the ground, but still didn't look at her. "Wake him." He ordered, growling.

Kagome felt the anger emitting from him and moved past him to do what she was told.

He watched her as she kneeled and placed her hands on Inuyasha's temples. She got to her feet quickly and they waited.

Slowly Inuyasha began to turn back into his hanyou form. Immediately he got to his feet, drew Tetsusaiga, and put the blade to Sesshomaru's throat.

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He jerked around and put the sword to Kagome's throat instead. Sesshomaru growled a warning and flexed his poisonous claws.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes asked him to wait and trust her, and he would. He realized that strangely enough he hadn't even needed to read her mind to know what she wanted.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome. Please put Tetsusaiga away."

Inuyasha blinked several times. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly re sheathed his sword.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought I was still dreaming."

Kagome smiled. "It's okay, I understand."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug and Sesshomaru growled again. A deep, threatening and possessive warning.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "What the hell is your problem? Since when do you care about me hugging Kagome?"

"You will not touch my mate again in that manner." He said, sounding more deadly than ever before.

Kagome shivered.

Inuyasha was too surprised by what Sesshomaru said to notice the tone of his voice. He turned back to Kagome, who shifted foot to foot uncomfortably. She should have asked Sesshomaru not to drop the ball like this, but she'd been so put off by his fowl mood, she hadn't thought about it.

"Mate?"

Kagome's mouth went dry. Inuyasha couldn't hide the pleading in his voice. Pleading her to say no, to say Sesshomaru was crazy and that she'd never mate him.

And she could say that. But that would only piss Sesshomaru off and she didn't want that.

"Yes, Sesshomaru and I are going to be mates."

Inuyasha dropped to his knees. "I-I've lost everything."

Kagome went down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders, ignoring Sesshomaru. "No you haven't! Don't talk that way."

"Kikyo is gone and you are gone too."

"I am not gone. I'm right here!"

Sesshomaru flew off into the forest to find the humans. It wouldn't be long before they came to find them and they could take Inuyasha off his hands. He stopped in front of them and watched with a bored expression as they got into battle stance.

"SESSHOMARU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the taijiya. He might have admired her dedication if she weren't accusing him of hurting his mate. He stood there a few minutes before turning and walking the way he came.

Sango gaped at him. "What was that about?"

Miroku didn't answer. Instead he jogged to catch up with Sesshomaru.

Sango stood there with Shippou and Kirara dumbstruck.

"Maybe we should follow to?" Shippou jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah, guess so."

**123456789**

Kagome saw Sesshomaru leave, but didn't try to stop him. She was worried about him being mad at her, but there was nothing she could about it at that moment.

Kagome scooted on her knees to face Inuyasha. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Stop Inuyasha, just stop."

"What's the point? Kikyo is dead and you are going to mate my evil half brother."

"First of all, he's not all that bad. If it weren't for him I'd be dead right now."

"I love you, he doesn't. He can't."

Kagome looked away. "You love the idea of me. You want me to be Kikyo, but I'm not. I never was nor will I ever be."

Inuyasha frowned. "It's not like that Kagome! I know you aren't her."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Maybe your mind knows, but your heart doesn't."

"Sesshomaru is a murderer. Think of how many innocent lives he's destroyed."

"I don't care about what Sesshomaru used to be. He's changed and, I-I love him."

Sesshomaru and the Inutachi had arrived at that time and everyone froze.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru. He was wearing his usual emotionless mask, but she knew that probably had something to do with the others being there. He'd said he cared and she believed him. Even if he didn't display it openly. She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't care if the others were there. Everyone could know how she felt.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Um, did we miss something? Is that Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha avoided looking at the couple. "Yeah, that's Kagome. She's going to be Sesshomaru's mate."

"We really did miss a lot."

"Does that mean Sesshomaru is gonna be my outo-san now instead of meany Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled at the little kitsune. "Shut the hell up brat!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started pulling away to Sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to brace himself. He knew that tone of voice all to well.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, Shippou laughing happily.

**123456789**

"I don't see why this makes you so mad." Kagome said. She and Sesshomaru had 'excused' themselves from the group to discuss their next move.

"You invited them all to travel with us."

"So? They're going the same way we are."

"You keep forgetting these are your friends, not mine."

"Then you'll just have to get used to each other."

"Why is that? I could just kill them now and be done with it."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You wouldn't do that."

"What gave you that idea?"

"One, I'd never forgive you and two, you'd never forgive yourself. Admit it, you've changed."

"I haven't changed at all. You are forming a romanticized image of who I am. Soon, you will be forced to realize I am who I am. I do not change."

"You still won't hurt them and they are still coming with us. If we meet Naraku on the way, we'll be stronger with all of us."

"I can handle Naraku alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but he won't be alone. While you are fighting Naraku, the rest of us can fight his followers, so you won't be distracted."

"I could kill them all on my own, but your friends may be further aid in protecting you. I will allow them to accompany us, under one condition."

"What?"

"When Inuyasha begins to behave inappropriately, you will use that strange power of yours on him."

"I do that anyway, so deal."

**123456789**

Sango massaged her temples slowly. "I just can't wrap my mind around this. Evil, murderer Sesshomaru, and sweet, loving Kagome. It just doesn't make sense."

"I know love, but if this is what Kagome desires, we should support and trust her decision. After all, she supports us."

Inuyasha listened from a tree branch a few feet above them. Of course, they thought he was off somewhere so it gave him the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop.

"But what if she doesn't really want to. Maybe he threatened to hurt her, or us, or Inuyasha, if she didn't agree."

"Don't stress yourself Sango. I will keep an eye on their behavior and make certain she's not being forced."

Inuyasha heard laughter and knew Shippou and Kirara would arrive back from playing in a nearby field, thus giving up his position. He bounded quietly away, taking his anger and plans, with him.

**123456789**

After talking over a few more things, Sesshomaru and Kagome went back to where the others had setup camp.

"I hadn't even realized it was night fall." Kagome said sitting beside Sango and the warm fire. Sesshomaru chose to sit beneath a tree a few feet away.

"That is probably because of your new and improved vision. Lord Sesshomaru, will you be training Kagome?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the monk. He saw Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, pleading with him to be nice. "Yes, when we return to my home, I will."

"I figured as much. I am thankful we met up with one another, I was not aware of Sango's condition before we started traveling and I do not think a pregnant taijya would be very welcome at your home, when you are gone, that is."

"The child would have been in danger, yes. Along with all of your lives. Those who I leave in charge will dispose of any thing they view as a threat."

"Wait a minute, child?"

Sango smiled. "Yes Kagome, Miroku and I are going to be parents."

Kagome squealed and hugged her friend close. "I am so happy for you both!"

"Thank you."

Shippou mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'chocolate' and Kagome laughed.

"We should all get some sleep. Where is Inuyasha?"

"He is nearby." Sesshomaru answered rising to his feet.

"Where are you going? Should I come to?"

"No, I will make sure our surroundings are secure. Sleep."

**123456789**

He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha's rage filled scent, covered the trail he was following. Sesshomaru was glad at that moment that Kagome hadn't grown accustomed to distinguishing scents and emotions.

He arrived where Inuyasha waited, Tetsusaiga already positioned for battle.

Sesshomaru stayed calm and kept himself from drawing his sword. "Inuyasha, put that away."

Inuyasha snarled. "Since when do you back down from a chance at killing me?"

"Kagome wants you alive."

"And you do what she commands now?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You will not provoke me. I am not some insolent pup. Training with father taught me that patience is survival. Obviously, you haven't yet figured this out."

"And that's my fault? I was abandoned by you! And now you want to take Kagome? I'll kill you before I let that happen."

"It was for your own good that you left the western lands."

"For my own good? Being beaten and starved was for my own good?"

"Father's general's wanted you dead. I could not have protected you then."

"So now you are telling me you did this all for me?"

"No, I did it to honor the vow I made to father. To keep you alive until you could do so yourself. I have done that."

Inuyasha growled again. "You didn't do anything, I did."

"Yes, and by learning and surviving alone, you are stronger than most full blooded youkai."

"You are a murdered. I have spent these years with Kagome protecting what you would destroy. How can she want you?"

Sesshomaru tried to think of an answer but none made any since. None of them would be true. He realized Kagome was right. He had changed, for her. And for her he'd do whatever it took to keep Inuyasha alive and if the fates would allow it, happy.

"I am lucky." He stated finally.

Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed and he re sheathed Tetsusaiga. "As long as you remember that, I won't have to kill you."

"We should return to camp before Kagome comes looking for us."

**123456789**

**A/N: I would like to apologize for making you all wait so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 9**

**123456789**

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hadn't tried to kill each other yet. Of course, they didn't speak to each other either, but at least no one was being mortally injured.

Inuyasha seemed to be getting past what had happened with Kikyo. Kagome had waited until he was gone off somewhere to tell her friends what happened.

Kagome took a deep breath and sorted through the scents around her.

"Hot spring?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, there is one nearby."

"We should stop then so I can take a bath. Sango can come too."

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome and lowered his voice so only she would hear him. "I believe I would be a more suitable companion."

Kagome blushed. "I thought we were waiting until we returned to our home Sessh?"

Sesshomaru felt the edges of his mouth witch upward. She'd called it her home too. "We are, but that does not mean I can not tease you until then."

Kagome laughed. "I should have thought of making that a rule when we decided to be mates."

"It would not have mattered. I follow no rules."

"Yeah, but I can dream can't I? So, can we stop before you make me forget?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome jogged to catch up with Sango.

**123456789**

"Aww, this feels so good." Kagome and Sango said in unison. They laughed and sat relaxing, just like old times.

Sango looked beside her at Kagome. Her eyes were shut, her head laying on a rock behind her, seeming completely content. There was a small smile touching her lips. She looked more happy and beautiful than ever before.

"You can ask me whatever it is that's bothering you Sango. You know I will always be honest with you."

"You sensed that?"

Kagome opened her eyes. "No, I just know my friend. You are like a sister to me."

Sango smiled. "It's just hard for me to understand how you and Sesshomaru decided to be mates."

Kagome sighed. "I'll admit we didn't really get along at first. But Sesshomaru is more caring than he lets on. I mean, just think about Rin. Anyway, after we stopped fighting for a minute everything just fell into place."

"So now you are going to see your family?"

"Yes, to say goodbye."

Sango saw pain flash through Kagome's eyes and frowned. "Why?"

"I don't think I can truly be here with Sesshomaru and still live in the future as well. I always knew I'd have to choose, I am just choosing a little sooner."

"I always wondered if you'd go back to the future for good."

"For a long time I thought I would, but each time I go back there, I feel less and less like I actually belong there."

"I think the end of all this is coming soon. I can feel it."

"I know, I feel it too."

"Do you think we'll all go our separate ways and never see each other anymore?"

"I will never let that happen. I was actually hoping you and Miroku would come live with us at the castle. Of course, I'll have to ask Sesshomaru first."

"I would really like that. What about Inuyasha?"

"Of course I wanted him to come too, but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't exactly like each other."

"No, they don't."

"I hope they can get past it. I worry about Inuyasha. Especially now."

"Where do you think he goes off to now?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just clearing his head."

**123456789**

"You shouldn't be here again."

Inuyasha shrugged and sat across from the old woman anyway. "You think I don't already know that?"

"Why would you steal your friends soul again? Has she not suffered enough?"

"Kikyo isn't the one I want to bring back."

"Then who?"

"My father."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru sat quietly with his eyes closed and ears open. One out of place sound near his mate and he'd know it.

A few leaves crackled behind him and he cracked one eye open. "Do not hide yourself kitsune. It will do you no good anyway."

Shippou came out from behind a bush with his head down. "I wasn't spying, not like Miroku does. I just wanted to help keep an eye on Kagome and Sango."

"Sit then."

Shippou smiled and did as he was told. "You know you are really strong. Do you think you could train me to be like that someday?"

"I do not know how to teach you to master your powers properly. They are different from my own. There would be no point in teaching a kitsune how to be a an inuyoukai."

Shippou's bottom lip trembled, but he tried not to show it. "Oh, alright."

"I do have quite a few guards that are kitsune. One in particular is very skilled. Perhaps when you are older he will train you."

Shippou nodded his head and smiled brightly. Neither of them moved or spoke again as they waited for the girls.

**123456789**

"This would be difficult. I do not think I can do it."

Inuyasha growled. "Why the hell not!?"

"His soul is in hell with him. He has not yet been reincarnated. That will not happen until the birth of your son."

"Son? How can I have a son? My mate is dead."

Th old maiden sighed. "You are young Inuyasha. Maybe in years, humans would consider you old, but you are not. You still have many things to learn about life."

"Look old hag, I've been coming here for days now and all you've done is speak to me in riddles."

"You sought my guidance. Allow me to say it so you understand, Kikyo was not the one you are meant to spend eternity with. Neither is Kagome."

"There are no others more perfect for me. I couldn't love someone the way I love them."

"No, you will not love her the same way. You will love her more. And there will be no confusion in you heart. You will understand that there is no one else out there that can fulfill you the way she will."

Inuyasha frowned. "How do you know?"

"You were always destined for greatness, Inuyasha. In love and on the battlefield."

Getting to his feet, he looked back one last time. "I hope you are right."

"Before you leave, I want to ask you a question now."

"What?"

"Why your father?"

"I wanted him to teach me all the things he taught Sesshomaru. I thought it might help me not feel so bitter towards my brother."

**123456789**

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I know it's short and I apologize for both. **


	10. Chapter 10

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 10**

**123456789**

Kagome was feeling so many things at once. Excitement, anxiousness, fear. She'd be arriving at the well in minutes. Would her family believe it was her? Would they accept her and her decision?

"You should calm yourself. Your stress will only cause them stress."

Kagome smiled. "I know Sessh, it's just been so long and everything is different."

"If they are as you have said, they won't care."

Kagome nodded. It was just Sesshomaru walking her. She'd be going alone, the last time she'd see her family in the future.

Kagome suddenly froze. Time seemed to cease. Sesshomaru said something, but she didn't hear. She dropped to her knees, the weight crashing down on her too much to bear standing.

The well was destroyed.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru returned to Kaede's hut hours later, an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and rushed over. He noticed a red mark on her cheek and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You sick bastard! What'd you do to her?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome. "I had no choice. She was in shock and refused to move."

Sango went over and made a place for Sesshomaru to sit with her.

"What happened?"

"The well to her home was destroyed."

Sango looked down at Kagome's pale face, tears filling her eyes. "She'll never get to say goodbye...."

**123456789**

_**DREAMING**_

_"Kagome...." _

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes. No longer was she at the well, she wasn't anywhere. It was a black void. For miles and miles there was nothing but darkness. The place her broken heart and spirit had decided to bring her. _

_"Kagome..." _

_She turned around to the direction she heard her name being called from. Kikyo stood there, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. _

_"I didn't expect to see you here Kagome. Not ever." _

_Kagome turned her back to her. "Why not? Is it so hard to believe that I might just want to give up?"_

_"Yes, and not because of being weak or strong in a physical sense. I thought the power of love inside of you would never allow you to come here." _

_"It is so hard to think I'll never get to tell them I'm going to be mated; to tell them about my transformation; to tell the I'm alive. I knew it would be hard never to go back, but at least I would have been able to explain why." _

_She heard Kikyo sniffle behind her before she spoke. "I understand, but you must remember here is a war, and you are key to ending it. Along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as well. Without all of you together, the future your family now lives in will not exist. The world will be over run with hate and destruction. That is why you must go on."_

_"I know, I didn't want to quit forever. I just wanted a moment to grieve. I know now that it will have to wait."_

_"It is not fair the sacrifices you have to make, but most things in life are no fair, are they?"_

_"No, they aren't. Kikyo, why are you here?" _

_Kikyo came to stand shoulder to shoulder with her, a small smile touching her lips. "Only to help you. Inuyasha set me free. I am happy now. I love Inuyasha and always will, but we were not meant to be together as you and Sesshomaru are. Inuyasha knows this too. it will just take him some time to believe it."_

_"How would he know?" _

_"Perhaps you should just wait until it happens."_

_Kagome smirked. "I'll make him tell me." _

_Kikyo laughed and Kagome thought it made them look even more alike. "I'm sure he won't tell you. You should go now Kagome, before a certain Lord of the West, goes insane."_

_Kagome frowned. "I think he'll be fine. He doesn't care for me that much. Not the way I love him." _

_"Don't let him fool you Kagome. He cares more that he wishes to admit, even to himself." _

_**END DREAM**_

**123456789**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed up all night waiting for Kagome to wake up. They knew she had fallen into a trance, after all Sesshomaru hadn't hit her hard, the mark was already gone.

"How long do you think it will be?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I do not know."

"Sango really is getting kind of scary. I can't believe Miroku had to actually drag her to their hut."

"Hn."

"I bet youkai woman are worse."

"Much, but the pregnancy is four months instead of nine."

Kagome moaned softly and opened her eyes. She shot up into a sitting position and took in her surroundings. "How'd I get here?"

"Sesshomaru brought you here after you fainted by the well." Inuyasha said quickly. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to lie so he did it for him.

Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and sobbed quietly. Inuyasha took this as his cue to leave and went to find where Kaede had went to stay for the night.

"Shhh, do not worry Kagome. You will love long enough to see them again. I promise."

"500 years is a long time."

"We will make it."

Kagome smashed her lips to Sesshomaru's. He didn't hesitate to respond and deepened the kiss.

"Sesshomaru, we can't return to the castle yet. Naraku has almost finished completing the Shikon Jewel. We'll have to face him soon."

"I know. I felt that would happen."

"You reading my mind again?"

"Not lately. I've learned how to block your thoughts and feelings out."

"Good, I like to keep some things to myself."

"I hoped I'd have time to train you before the fight with that filthy hanyou. The slayer will be staying here and that will be less protection for you."

"You can train me along the way. And I'm already better with my miko abilities. I'll be fine."

"I won't allow anything to harm you."

Kagome kissed him again. She blushed and began playing with the hem on her shirt. "Since we won't be going back to the castle, I thought we should make our mating official, um now."

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to..."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Instead he pushed her back gently until she was lying down and joined their lips once more.

**123456789**


	11. Chapter 11

**For The One I Loved Part I**

**Summary- What will Sesshomaru do when a near dead Kagome is brought to his doorstep? Will he turn her away or will he be able to make the required sacrifices to save her? SessXKag rated M just in case**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 11**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Kagome kissed him again. She blushed and began playing with the hem on her shirt. "Since we won't be going back to the castle, I thought we should make our mating official, um now."_

_Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "Now?"_

_"Yeah, unless you don't want to..."_

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Instead he pushed her back gently until she was lying down and joined their lips once more._

_**Current Chapter**_

Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshomaru sleep. He looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep. Then again, he didn't have to think about all the responsibilities bearing down on him while he slept either.

She touched the small mating mark she'd given him in the crook of his neck and blushed. She had one identical to his on her own neck.

Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes. He pulled Kagome so he could kiss her gently.

"I'm going to start your training today."

"Really?"

He nodded and Kagome sprang to her feet. "Well, come on let's get to it!"

**123456789**

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Where have you been traveling to at night? We know you aren't here."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It doesn't matter where I go at night Miroku, I'm here when I'm needed."

"Fine, fine don't get so defensive."

"I'm not. Hey, how did you get away from Sango? You know she's getting really scary."

"I know, I had to tell her Sesshomaru needed assistance with Kagome just to get away."

"I HEARD THAT MIROKU! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!"

Inuyasha laughed as Miroku slowly made it back to his wife.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Your doing it again."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Instead of focusing on the scents around you, your daydreaming."

"I am not!" Kagome said in a fake, shocked tone.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This is very important. I'm trying to keep you alive."

Kagome got to her feet and went over to him. She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

"I'd feel better if you had some of your abilities under better control."

Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and went back to sit down. "Alright, alright, I'll stay focused this time."

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her, trying her hardest to do whatever made him happy.

"Sesshomaru, there's someone coming this way. I think I've been around this scent before, but its not really recognizable like all of you."

Sesshomaru was surprised. He hadn't even caught it yet. Not until now that she had pointed it out. She really was concentrating.

Kagura came into view a few minutes later and Miroku and Inuyasha came to join them.

"What the hell does that wench want?"

"Ah Inuyasha, I see you are just as hot-headed as ever." Kagura landed softly a few yards from the group.

Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga ready before she had even finished her sentence. "You damn right I am."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Lucky for you I'm not here to fight. With you anyway."

"Then who is it that you want to challenge?" Sesshomaru said pushing Kagome protectively behind him.

"You know I didn't expect to see you out and about Kagome. According to Naraku that well I destroyed held quite a bit of value to you."

Kagome tried to step forward but Sesshomaru pushed her back. "It was you that destroyed the well?"

"Yes, and it was a pleasure."

"Then you will die." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I highly doubt that. In fact I am certain that their will be a life lost today, but it will not be mine."

Inuyasha scoffed. "How many more times are you gonna come here like this and fail? Naraku should just kill you and get it over with already."

"Your insults make no difference to me. Either way, someone will die today."

Sesshomaru had had enough. He pushed Kagome a little further away from the confrontation and approached Kagura.

"Enough Inuyasha. There is no need for this banter." Sesshomaru had his sword ready and Kagura's smirk widened.

"This is more like it."

And so the battle ensued.

Sesshomaru remained patient. He stayed mostly on the defense letting the woman's strength fade.

The battle continued for some time and Sesshomaru found he was starting to get bored. He would have to end this very soon.

"SESSHOMARU!"

It was Kagome.

Sesshomaru turned to find what was wrong and Kagura took that as an opening. One of her fans managed to lodge itself into his back. A lot deeper that he would have thought possible.

Kagome gasped. She had noticed a hoard of youkai coming and wanted to warn Sesshomaru. Instead she had only managed to get him hurt. She really should have paid more attention to her training.

Miroku and Inuyasha were fighting now too. The many youkai had reached them and the two were making it slowly through the crowd.

Kagome felt useless. Surely, there was something she could do.

The more frustrated she got the more her spiritual powers flared. She felt a tingling in her palms and looked down at her hands. They were glowing slightly.

Kagome let her instincts take over as she approached the youkai. She raised her hands, palms facing out and focused all of her energy. A blast of spiritual energy came from them completely disintegrating quite a few of the youkai.

"Whoa, Kagome when did you learn to do that?"

"Just now. I didn't know I could do that actually."

"Well, be careful. Don't get too close."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was about to say something else, but another hoard of youkai reached them and he was forced back into battle.

Kagome kept fighting as well. With Sango not being able to help she was needed even more.

Sesshomaru was becoming impatient. He wanted to kill this wench and get back to his mate. Now with so much going on, he couldn't even see her. Her scent was the only indication that she was anywhere nearby.

"Sesshomaru what's the matter? Worried about your mate?"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to what she was saying. Fighting was not a time for talking something she and Inuyasha had obviously not learned.

Kagome was smiling slightly to herself. She was actually helping out a lot more than she had expected. However, she was brought out of her gloating when someone a little more powerful stood in front of her.

"Kagome."

"Naraku...."

He smiled. "I must say I am surprised at how strong you've become. Being a youkai has been very beneficial to you."

Kagome frowned. "If you think I'm going to let you take my jewel shards you've got another thing coming."

"Kukuku, you do not have the strength to defeat me."

Kagome suddenly let out a gasp pf pain and fell to her knees. She gripped her head in both of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Inuyasha failed to realize the little downside to being able to look into my mind. I've been able to do the same. Whenever I want. And since there was such a strong connection between Inuyasha and Kikyo I was able to look into hers as well. And as for you, well you share the same soul."

The pain in her skull increased but Kagome refused to scream like she really wanted. That would cause everyone to lose focus and she didn't want Sesshomaru to get hurt again.

"Scream Kagome. Scream for your mate."

Kagome began to fight the presence in her mind. And although she couldn't get it completely out she was able to get to her feet.

Naraku wasn't pleased and Kagome knew he was trying to get a hold back on her.

Kagome walked slowly towards him. He didn't seem worried at all. He was arrogant.

She placed her palms on his chest acting as if it was she was becoming faint. She even bent her knees a little to make it seem like he was winning.

And then she put all the energy she had left into her final attack.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock. Kagome backed away and watched in amazement.

His body was being engulfed in her energy. Slowly, starting in his chest and spreading all over.

Kagome heard someone call out her name but she was far too engrossed in the scene before her to listen.

And then she felt something burst into her back and into her chest. And she felt it again and again. Naraku was apparently calling his youkai to him in a sad attempt to save himself, and they were coming to him, right through her.

When one came through her throat she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru ran over. Everyone had noticed the light and had started watching Naraku's purification, even Kagura who no longer seemed to care about fighting.

He went down on his knees and pulled Kagome bleeding body into his lap. It could not end this way. Finally, Naraku was dead, the world at peace, and his mate dying? No, she couldn't miss it.

"Kagome, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond. Her heart was barely beating and he heard it slowing.

"No, Kagome, I love you, you can't leave me...I love you, do you hear me?"

The slightest smile appeared on her lips and then nothing. Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped.

Sesshomaru howled out in rage and pain. He felt that he too had just died.

When Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru stood with Kagome still in her arms.

Inuyasha froze. "No."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just began walking away. He didn't know where he was going, he was just going.

He heard wings flapping and looked up to the sky. A raven youkai landed in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, you can not leave." Her voice was soft and calming. It was almost like she was singing every word she spoke.

"Why?"

"You have to complete the Shikon no Tama and really put an end to this."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's body.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her for you." She smiled softly and held out her arms.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but believe her and after taking Kagome's shards he handed her over.

He then turned and headed back towards the battle scene. He heard flapping wings again, but didn't turn around. He knew she had left. But it didn't matter. Kagome was no long here. Her body was an empty shell.

**123456789**

**A/N: I hope you guys like the ending to part 1. I know its kinda sad but there is a part 2 coming so don't worry things will get better. **


	12. Author's Note Please Read

**A/N: Hey everyone part 2 is up so if you're interested check it out!**


End file.
